


Devil, Witch, Bitch, Angel and a Journalist enter a bar....

by shorty_j



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/F, F/M, My first fic, and then it takes its turn, but lets see, i like to talk/write a lot, it generally follows the plot no matter hoe loosely, it's been in my head for quite a while, post as I write, so I don't know where this will lead, strap in for this, this is gonna be a bumpy ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shorty_j/pseuds/shorty_j
Summary: They keep clubs in the dark for a reason...to blend in, but what happens when there are one to many people who are not really good at it? In another words you never know who and what you can see in the dark. Maybe your eyes are just playing with you....maybe you should just leave it....no? well that's what got us here in the first place....
Relationships: Axeman/Fiona Goode, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & Madison Montgomery, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Countess Elizabeth Johnson, Countess Elizabeth Johnson & Liz Taylor, Countess Elizabeth Johnson/James Patrick March, Countess Elizabeth Johnson/Rudolph Valentino, Donovan (American Horror Story)/Countess Elizabeth Johnson, Misty Day & Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Tristan Duffy/Liz Taylor (American Horror Story), Zoe Benson/Kyle Spencer, Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Kudos: 2





	Devil, Witch, Bitch, Angel and a Journalist enter a bar....

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first work of fiction...ever....how long will it be? I have no idea, I keep writing it and posting it as I go, and try to keep it as regular as I can.  
> This idea has been in my head for quite a while so I thought 'Why not ?', there is a besic outline in my head so I'm not doing the complete 'jump without a parachut in the middle of nowhere' thing, but yea you should probably strap in  
> It follows the plot of both Coven and Hotel (the later a bit more) and mentions the events of the Apocalypse,  
> the start is as far as I can tell for now at the end or later half of Coven an there are slight changes to it, and before the beginning of Hotel, I don't think I'll change to much from the overall plot, except for the endings, because we need most of the characters alive for this. And yea there are some OCs cuz nothing ties the plot and the characters as totally random person messing everything up...  
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it:)
> 
> Leave a comment please and tell me if there is anything that you liked or didn't like:)  
> enough rambling, on to the good stuff....J out :)

72 hours…she had 72 hours to get it. The perfect one, the picture worth 1000 words. Was there anything like that in this pocket of Earth by the name of Los Angeles, the infamous City of Angels.

Shila Crow gave it a shot.

“Find the Angel of Los Angeles” how hard could it be? After all 3 days is a lot of time right?

10 hours in she realized that this was probably not her smartest idea, or that she had no idea what so ever.

“Do we really need to go through this expedition EVERY time? I mean can’t you just _once_ take something light and be done with it in like an hour in a mile radius from the couch?”, she could hear her long time friend Julia, who was trailing slowly behind her.

“Well maybe we would move a bit faster if you didn’t have to go into every drugstore that we passed, because god forbid that you take a shade darker lipstick or a different brand.”

“You would be surprised to know how important that can be darling….anyway, what are you ever looking for Shi, we’ve been walking down this street for 2 hours already and you are not closer to your perfect shot than you were in the previous three”.

Shila knew that Julia had a point , but she was not willing to give up just yet.

“This is the yearly issue; the cover has to have a perfect cover photo. God knows how many people are scattered round the city just about now looking for it.”

If she had to bet probably hundreds……mainly unemployed people that the magazine was paying to go and get them their cover, so that they could just wrap it up and pay a few nicely colored bills, all beyond the wings of law. It worked just fine for her.

“ Mhmm and what makes you think that they are gonna take some random 17 year old girls photo and put it on.”

Again Julia had her point, and it irritated Shila beyond anything to admit it. There was no guarantee in this job, all of them knew it, and in case she failed it meant all of the potentially unpleasant situations, sweat, and time were lost on nothing.

“Why thank you very much for reminding me, but the catch is this. None of those idiots know what they want, they are toying with people just because they can. How many talents are torn to nothing because some idiot was bored and just so happened to hate color purple or woman with curly hair and glasses, no matter how great the pic might actually be”.

This angered her even more because she knew very well how cruel the editors could be to their employees. Over the last six months she met dozens of those people. Pissed and disappointed, filled with rage or desperate…all of them ruined her smoke breaks. It was the least she could to let them chill and chat for a couple of minutes to calm down even if it often included invading her personal space, while she got the chance to finish said smoke and tried to figure out who the mysterious asshole editor was this time.

“None of them have ever seen anything that caught their eye simply because the nameless editor Number One decided that he didn’t like the picture and convinced the Second and Third one that the photo was stupid. _Somebody_ has to send them a photo that, even if the first guy rejects it the other two will be like “Wait a second?”, and hook them on…get it?”

Julia could see that grin on Shila’s face that she tried to but always failed to conceal (or maybe it was just that she knew her that well). Dark brown eyes shining off the street lights and giving them yellow glow like a flame of the calm excitement that was building in her, and lips that sometimes spread in a wild Cheshire cat grin now turned in a small but challenging smile.

“Ok ok I get it, so what is your plan? You didn’t drag me all the way here so you could take a few photos of downtown L.A”.

“We are gonna find an L.A's Angel”, the grin was now slowly getting more of his crazy look.

“A what?”

“A symbol…something….something…I don’t even know what, but I’m gonna know when I see one.” They were now turning down some wider street that neither has ever been in before, with just a few street lights far between and old buildings which color varietied in the whole spectra of browns.

“Oh here it is the grand maestro again, striving for the divine.” They were tall, so much that Shila could not see the top that blended with the skyline. An old cab was parked in front of one of them, yellow with black and white dots lined on the sides and a broken review mirror.

“Hold me this for a sec Shi, will you?” The small mirror twisted the image of the girl as she applied the new layer of lipstick on her lips, making them look conveniently but non the less comically bigger.

“God knows what would happen in the apocalypse strikes and all the stores run out of lipstick, I mean are you sure that your lips haven’t turned blue yet…who even wears that??” 

“Oh shut it, your little camera loves it and beside….. it bring the color of my eyes out.”

It did as a matter of fact look very nice on camera, giving the cupids bow a nice dark shape that for some reason worked the best with Julia’s now trademark blue lipstick, which in addition highlighted her eyes by giving the clear comparison between the dark blue of the lips and the electric blue eyes. 

“You know this might sound crazy but…how about we try the church?” Shila was not particularly religious person but who knows, maybe the God will enlighten her, if not the divinity of the place did inspire some of her best Christmas shots.

* * *

“God hates me…...I’m just not sure is it because I painted the cross in pink back in high-school as a dare…or because I sang ‘Judas’ on karaoke for your 21B-day Jules…but he definitely hates me “.

The evening light was slowly fading as the various candles were being lit by the priest, crooked old man draped in black mantle. Figure that in it’s silence blended in like yet another pillar in some darker corner of the room.

_How is it to spend the life in such a way? Confided to being a ghost in flash and blood not yet gone and already a memory. A part of a place , but not a separated personality that was once someone somewhere, like an oil painting on the wall of a museum that everybody forgot to restorate._

“Darling…you just asked a nun to climb the top stairs and stand before the cross with her arms raised like Rose from Titanic”...They were slowly starting to feel the pain in their legs from an hours long walk, thinking about a bath, hot cocoa and fluffy socks that, Shila was sure of that could fix anything.

“Yea, but Miss Jones did it back then remember….”

“Hate to break it to you Shi, but Miss Jones was dead drunk honey, so much they had to call the fire fighters to get her of that oak tree near the gym…I’m still not sure how she got there. I have a idea, how about we call it a day and go to Jimmy’s, and you can call me first thing in the morning to get this thing finished huh?”

* * *

‘Jimmy’s’ as the two girls called it was a club-bar-cafe in Toy District of Downtown L.A. named after it’s owner Jason ‘Jimmy’ Hill. That didn’t mean that the club didn’t have an _actual_ name but it changed ever so often because of Jimmy’s habit to change it every 2 to 4 months into something new after he gets a ‘revolutionary idea’, inspired by bottle of tequila; that it was easier to find a nickname. 

Currently it held the name ‘Pet Cemetery’ as they saw on the main wall opposite and a little bit to the left from the entrance, behind the dance floor. Neon lights twisted in carefully made cursive, with British flag hung below. Usually scattered tables moved a bit from the ‘stage’ area and pushed close to the outer walls opening the crowded space for more people.

_Having guests tonight Jimmy?_

Two girls moved through the still jagged crowd to the bar.

“Being invaded by the Brits tonight …are we Jim?” The barman returned her smile, stepping out of the bar to hug them both.

“Well if the bloke shows up in precisely….. fifteen minutes, as he is supposed to I might have just booked us The best underground techno DJ from the island. Though I should make the atmosphere a bit like home for the night.”

“You really did great with the place, don’t know about Shi but I certainly wouldn’t mind Her Majesty joining us tonight….that is if he brought the guards.”

“Oh I’m sure he will bring someone along…luck might come your way Juls”, the man smiled, going behind the bar again.

“Take a seat, before someone else steals the chairs. So… what would you ladies like tonight?”

“Shirley Temple for the kid and an Old Fashioned for me…single cherry…”

“and extra bitters...yes I remember Jules.”

“Make it rye…not really in the mood for bourbon tonight“, as the barman poured the drink both could see the other girl looking around the bar, tilted in her seat, but far from relaxed..with her knees drawn together and booth heels barely but constantly clicking each other, rather than legs crossed as she usually sat on high chairs. 

'”I think I'll have just coffee tonight...plain black.”

“Ok...here is how this is gonna go...I'll give you your coffee, I'll even serve it to you in your favorite mug, but do tell what is going on 'ere. Shila you despise this kind of music, and I don't believe this is the Random Drink Day...so what's going on?”

He leaned over the counter holding the mug still and looking the girl directly in the eye _you can't lie to me now._

“I'm looking for a new model...for the new issues of the magazine...I have 2 days...”

“Do you wanna make a deal? Want me to look for someone specific, anything catch?”

“No....Tonight I'm on the watch....”

“Hence the coffeen overdose...”, small smile was starting to return, replacing the frown of worry.”

“This is gonna be a long night, and I'm already half dead from the marathon today. Can't afford to fall asleep on this Jim, I….have….to….stay….awake, so is that coffee gonna show up or what?”

* * *

The first hour passed...and nothing happened….

Then the second one....

Third one was fast approaching and still nothing interesting happened.

Sure there were some mildly interesting individuals here and there. But over all they seemed to generally fall into a bland category of the people in the same age group dressed in same dark clothing that might have looked different but was still just an item of clothing draped over a faceless doll. There never seemed to be a face to match the flexible marionette moving to the rhythm...and that's exactly what she was looking for...someone with a face...a complete figure...not just a hourglass figure here or a chizzled jawline there.

Maybe this was all a mistake.

Maybe she should just put hang the camera on the wall and call in a day.

The coffeen was leaving her system..and she was falling into a steady state of trance. Not needing sleep but not feeling awake.

When did she let Julia pull her into the crowd? What kinda music even was this? Did that guy just step on her foot...or were they just finally having their last go before they gave out and she landed into some corner between a guy that just turned his guts over after the last tequila shot and a girl higher than the Empire State....

It was getting really hot. Someone had turned the smoke machine on making it even harder to move around and see where you go with only occasional flashes of multicolored lights here and there.

_Screw it….screw it all….._

She needed to get out…she needed to get out NOW.

There was no way she could make it to the front entrance.

_Calm yourself damn it…you are not getting a panic attack in a damn night club of all the places…._

There was a small terrace on the upper level, additional space that was used for the day guests of the bar/café where the guests spent sunny days enjoying their morning coffee. It was closed during the night time so that the wild guests wouldn’t accidentally ruin the carefully crafted decorations or fall down, drunk and blind as bats….but it was never completely locked, if she was careful she could get out and nobody will notice a thing. She just needed to get to the stairs.

_It’s like getting out of building in flames._

All she could think about was getting out into the night, just a little to clear her head.

_Get to the door…concentrate Shila…concentrate…..step….red pair of stilettos…Converse snickers…torques painted nails?....black and white socks with dots?_

_......fresh air….finally….stars …clear blue sky….Venus is mocking me in her orbit….._

Just as she was about to turn exit someone knocked her in the ribs from the side and she fell to the floor on her knees.

‘Look where you step bitch!'

Should she say anything to that? The dilemma was short because the woman – Jimmy Choo's, open toe, cherry red nail polish – had already stormed off.

Next sceen played before her so unexpectedly that even after concentrating hardly she couldn't quite replicate it completely inside her mind, to the point where everyone who did listen to her story was probably thinking it was just her mind playing trick on her.

What she did remember was that the door behind her opened, letting the blow of fresh air in and sweeping the smoke to the side clearing her field of vision. No one had noticed a thing, it was dark outside. In front of her was one of the side separate tables, full of course. The guests seemed to be occupied in their own private party, not paying much attention to the world around them. One girl was sitting on slightly taller man’s lap swaying to the rhythm of the music, facing him, as they both exposed their profiles to her and she lazily dragged one of her hands through his hair, shaved on the sides but wild on top, holding the lapels of his jacket with the other.

Next to them were another three figures, two guys and a blonde woman. She was back to back with the man, half draped over one of the guys laps, and the other was sitting on the floor, not minding a bit that he looked like a well groomed puppy at his mistresses legs.

_So we are hosting private orgies now?_

There was no mistake about who was in control.

White on black pattern on the woman’s dress matched the overall color theme of the man’s clothes, but not so subtle that it could be accidental. No they were certainly in on all of this, where as the other three people did not seem to have a single idea what was happening or what they were doing, probably in fifth dimension on XY station. The trio at least looked like they came in to a familiar environment, quite opposite from a couple that look very stylish (there was no doubt about that), but didn’t match the dress code of the nights party, going for a more glamorous look instead of a wild but simple look of the crowd.

_But that’s what you were aiming for isn’t it?_

And that’s when the woman turned and, Shila was sure of that, somehow looked directly at her as if she knew she was standing there, and then without looking down took the Lap Dogs jaw in her hand pulling him up, holding him around the neck and lowering her had slightly to kiss him, very slowly.

First on the lips, then below the ear and lower on the neck, never breaking the eye contact.

_Wait…what…was she….no…_

_……stop questioning other peoples kinks…turn around and walk away…._

_….I’m not staring at her…she’s staring at me…is she?..._

In the next moment she heard the familiar sound of mechanism snapping without a flash, night lenses already on, aiming directly at the woman.

_What am I even doing?_

That’s when she felt that the heat was not the natural one, and the smoke was not so misty light anymore.

‘FIRE! It’s burning…FIRE…somebody call HELP!’

‘oh my God…JULIA!’

In the next moment she was running down the stairs straight into the smoke.

* * *

‘Cordy…I think I’ve got her...after everything the bitch owes me hundred bucks for the dress alone, possibly therapist counseling…….pity we couldn’t just drop the walking disaster on Hawthorne’s doorstep…she may even pass as one of their ugly ducklings…we’ll just tell them we don’t do returns…oh c’mon live a little…ok…still can’t believe I’m doing this…West Coast Beach Queen out.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? :)


End file.
